x HIDDEN FEELINGS x
by stan-n-kenny-r-mine
Summary: Based loosely on my life. Heidi X Kenny, rare pairing but Heidi is a real character and I think she and Kenny are a cute couple. Enjoy x
1. Instant Messenger

**_Hi! This is a random fan-fic that I just had to do! The characters are loosely based on me, my friends and that special guy Please review! Hope you like it xx_**

**_Disclaimer – I do not own the characters or the show!_**

**_Summary – Cute little love story based on my life at the moment, Heidi X Kenny. Rare pairing, but Heidi is a real character and I thought she and Kenny would be cute together :)_**

* * *

**HIDDEN FEELINGS**

Heidi Turner sighed as she sat down on her bed and brushed her messy brown hair out of her eyes. She looked over at her computer screen, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach as she read his Instant Messaging name:

-X Kenny Ere Luvin Bebe! X-

She felt tears well up in her pretty blue eyes, she had always liked Kenny. Well, not always. She didn't really like him when she first met him, but now that she knew him better… She sighed again heavily and tried to avoid thinking of him.

In the last few months she had really got to know him, Kenny and Wendy had been really close since the start of 9th grade. He was hanging out with Wendy a lot more now that Wendy and Stan are together again, this is how Heidi got to know him. Wendy was Heidi's best friend, she could tell her absolutely everything.

She had a dream one night, that her and Kenny were sitting on the field and he had his arms wrapped around her. Each day since she had that dream she has had stronger feelings for him.

She can't help but smile when she looks into his deep blue eyes. She can't help but giggle at everything he says, even if it isn't funny. She tried to deny her feelings at first, but she gave up fighting it about two months ago. Since then, Kenny and Heidi have become a lot closer. They dated once, but it only lasted a day. It was a long time ago, before she really knew him. That's why they broke up.

None of that matters anymore though, Heidi has found her prince charming, but he already has a princess… Bebe and Kenny have become a lot closer lately too. Then suddenly he asked her out… Bebe has always been kind of a slut… Heidi never really liked her. The thing is, Bebe doesn't really love Kenny, she is just dating him because she thinks he's hot. Heidi just wished she could tell him how she felt…

Suddenly, Heidi was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the annoying sound of someone messaging her. She looked up to see that it was Kenny. Her heart started to beat faster and she couldn't help but smile. She stood up and went to sit down on her computer chair, reading the instant message from the boy she truly loved.

_-X Kenny Ere Luvin Bebe! X- says: Hi Heidi. You k?_

_Xx-Heidi Hunii-xX Broken inside… says: Hiya Ken! Yeah thanks you?_

_-X Kenny Ere Luvin Bebe! X- says: Yer thanks. What's your IM name about??_

_Xx-Heidi Hunii-xX Broken inside… says: Oh don't worry its nothing._

_-X Kenny Ere Luvin Bebe! X- says: Oh c'mon Heidi! Im one of your best friends! You can tell me :)_

Heidi couldn't help but feel touched that he thought of her as a best friend. A warm smile spread across her face, but she didn't know what to say back to him.

_Xx-Heidi Hunii-xX Broken inside… says: Err its family issues, I wouldn't worry._

_-X Kenny Ere Luvin Bebe! X- says: You sure???_

_Xx-Heidi Hunii-xX Broken inside… says: Yeh.._

_-X Kenny Ere Luvin Bebe! X- says: Ok._

Heidi waited for a moment to see if he would say anything more, but frowned as a message popped up telling her that he was now offline. She couldn't help but feel hurt that he had not said goodbye, but knew he didn't do it on purpose. It was getting late and Heidi was getting tired so she decided to sign off and go to bed. She changed into her silk PJ's and brushed her teeth. She wiped her face and took off her makeup, climbed into her comfy bed and hid under the covers. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day she got up and got ready for school. She put on some Black jeans, a baby pink sleeveless top and a black jacket with matching black pumps. She quickly curled her hair into neat ringlets and carefully did her makeup. She headed downstairs and ate her breakfast while watching some morning TV. Afterwards, she grabbed her bag, put on her coat and set off for school. She knocked for Wendy as she did every morning and stared with envy as she watched Wendy step out the door. Wendy always managed to look beautiful without even trying, her long black hair was hanging down around her hips with a section at the back clipped up and the ends were all curled. Her makeup was done perfectly and she wore a cute skirt with matching shirt and jacket. Wendy seemed to make every effort to look good pointless. Heidi smiled.

"Wow Wen, you look stunning!" she said.

"Aww thanks Heidi!" Wendy replied giving her a friendly hug. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Oh nothing." Said Wendy.

The two girls walked up the snowy path towards their school. Heidi looked away awkwardly as she spotted Bebe and Kenny kissing by the gates. Wendy saw the couple too and put an arm round Heidi in an effort to comfort her.

"Don't worry, it will never last." Wendy whispered to the younger teen.

Heidi looked up at her and gave a weak smile, keeping quiet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Chapter two coming soon!


	2. The Plastics

**_Hi! Thanks for the reviews:_**

**_SouthParkism_**

**_Helsinki Demon_**

* * *

****

**HIDDEN FEELINGS – Chapter 2**

As Heidi and Wendy walked into the loud hallway and made their way too their lockers, Stan came over to talk to Wendy.

"Hey babe! Wow you look beautiful, as always!" he said smiling and looking her up and down.

"Aww thanks Stan" she replied blushing.

It was nice to see that Stan was so confident and comfortable talking to Wendy now, instead of throwing up every time he came within two metres of her. Heidi smiled as she remembered third and fourth grade.

Wendy walked down the playground as Stan stumbled along behind her. Wendy turned around and said

"Oh, hi Stan!" in an overly feminine voice. Stan looked at her, opened his mouth and then threw up.

"Eww! Barf is gross!" screamed Wendy as she ran off to join Bebe, who was her best friend at the time.

Bebe and Wendy no longer spoke as Bebe tried to flirt with Stan infront of Wendy and said it was only natural for a girl to flirt. They got in a big argument and havn't said a word to eachother since. Then Heidi came to comfort her, Wendy and Heidi became closer over the years and well the rest is History.

Heidi also remembered having a crush on Stan in third grade, but wouldn't go near him, because Wendy was… a little scary back then.

"Heidi?" Wendy's voice came quickly snapping her out of her flashback.

"Wha?" said Heidi clumsily. Stan laughed, Wendy shot him one of her looks and he smiled innocently.

"I said do you want to meet up with me, Stan, Kyle, Millie and Craig after school?"

"Oh right, sure. Where?" replied Heidi smiling.

"The park." Wendy said giggling slightly as Stan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Heidi laughed and nodded, but her good mood came to an end as Kenny and Bebe walked in through the school doors holding hands. Heidi rolled her eyes and turned to face her locker instead of watching the repulsive sight of Bebe sticking her tongue down Kenny's throat. Stan let go of Wendy so that she could give Heidi a hug.

"Why do people hug you when you are upset?? It just makes you want to cry and then it draws attention to you! Then again… if it was Kenny hugging me…" Heidi thought as she smiled to herself thinking of the cute blondes arms around her.

"Hey dude!" came Kenny's muffled voice as he joined Stan, Wendy and Heidi, still attached to Bebe's left hand.

"Hey" said Stan.

"Hiya Kenny" smiled Wendy.

Heidi raised her hand gesturing 'hello' at him, but made sure it was not at Bebe. Bebe rolled her eyes at the two girls, winked at Stan and kissed Kenny goodbye as she wandered off to see her two best friends Powder and Red. Powder and Red were Bebe's sidekicks and were just as bad as she was. Heidi scowled as the three girls walked off down the hallway with their skirts way too high and their tops way too tight. The other girls called the three of them 'The Plastics' because they were so much like the plastics from the movie 'Mean Girls'. Kenny quickly turned to Stan, his smile (or what you could see of it from under his Parka) had vanished and he looked serious.

"Dude I have to dump Bebe! She is driving me crazy!!" he said angrily.

"Why what's she done? She seems so nice to me." said Stan confused which immediately made Heidi and Wendy laugh.

"Nice?!" Heidi said giggling.

"Bless him." said Wendy smiling at Stan.

"What has she done?" repeated Stan still confused.

"She is a bitch in general Stan" said Heidi.

"Amen" laughed Wendy.

Kenny turned to the two girls looking worried but dead serious.

"No, this time it's much worse! She's done the unthinkable…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
